Just Missed The Train
by JuicyBabe
Summary: A One Shot Song-Fic Based On The Kelly Clarkson Song Of The Same Title.


"Just Missed The Train"  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll. I was listening to this song a minute ago and it just gave me this idea. It kind of just popped out at me and I decided to write it before I forgot too. HeHeHe. I've been wrapped up in writing the little story called "Everytime" so I thought I'd take a 15 minute break and write this for fun. :0) Anyways, I don't own the characters or the song "Just Missed The Train". The characters are owned by Disney and the song is owned by Kelly Clarkson and her record label. Now without further ado...  
  
_**Roll Over Baby  
The Time Has Come  
To Make A Little Bit More Room**  
_  
Lizzie McGuire rolled over in her bed, awakening from yet another dream about him. The dreams weren't always the same, but they always ended the same. Him leaving, without, without no regards towards her heart or her feelings. She shivered as she sat up and pulled the light pink blanket closer to her body.  
  
_**I've Hung Around You  
It's Getting Tough  
I Think I'm Gonna Break Down Soon**  
_  
Lizzie sat alone in her room, staring at the wall remembering all of the times they'd shared when they were little and everything they'd been through together, but it wasn't enough to keep him here, with her, where he was supposed to be. Silent tear fell down the tiny blonde's waist as memory after memory flooded her mind. Sobs rocked her body as she fell victim to the lingering memories.  
  
**_Well I Remember  
Crying In The Park  
It Was Getting Dark  
Suddenly I Looked Up  
You Were My Sky_  
  
**Lizzie remembered the day he told her he was going away. She acted strong, not wanting to show her pain in front of him. Once he had left she had excused herself for a walk to clear her mind. She found herself mindlessly wondering around the park where they had spent many summer days just laughing and playing. She wanted those days back. She didn't care anymore about the tears, she let them fall freely and quietly now. She was alone. Dusk was falling and fading into a solemn blue. Lizzie looked up, dazzled by the colour. They were the same blue as his eyes. The mystical, wonderful blue that lit up whenever she walked into the room.  
  
_**So Go On  
And Sleep Darling  
Why Don't You Pretend  
We Were Just A Dream**_  
  
Lizzie had had so many dreams of him. She wanted them to end to stop haunting her, but she knew it was all she had left of him. After he left it was the only way she could be with him. They were now nothing but a distant memory and a dream. Nothing more.  
  
_**It's Cool Baby  
It Doesn't Matter Anyway**  
_  
She had tried to pretend that it wasn't hurting her, but inside she was slowly dying. Each time he spoke about leaving she felt sick and scared and alone, but she never would admit to it. She had to be strong for his sake. She couldn't keep him here. To the world around her, Lizzie had brushed it off like it didn't matter, but inside her heart and soul, she knew better.  
  
_**Well I'm So Sorry  
Got To The Station A Little Too Late**_  
  
Lizzie thought back about the day he left. How hard she had fought to hold back the tears in front of him but it all become too much for her. Her green eyes filled with tears as she held his hand and watched him leave her. Lizzie wanted to go with him but she knew for both of them that she had to stay there. She couldn't go with him.  
  
**_It's Such A Shame  
We Just Missed The Train  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
Just Missed The Train_  
  
**They had missed their chance for love. He was gone now and there was nothing she could say or do that could bring him back to her. No amount of tears or love could bring him back. He had made up his mind and he couldn't fight it anymore.  
  
**_Be Quiet Angel  
Don't Make A Sound  
Save It For A Rainy Day_  
  
**She was walking home alone as the cold, steady rain had began to fall. She let it soak her, drench her, cleanse her soul. That's when she heard it. She heard him call her name. She looked all around but he was no where but she knew it was him.  
  
_**Oh Can't You See Me?  
I'm Such A Mess  
Trying Hard To Find My Way**_  
  
Lizzie often looked up into the sky and wondered if where he was if he could see her, all alone and so scared and hurt. Without him she was lost. She just wanted to know what way to go. She had become such a mess in the months after his leaving. She didn't want to talk or go anywhere. She just wanted to sit alone in her room, secluded from the world that had scorned her and took away the only person she would ever love.  
  
_**Well Do You Remember  
Wasting All The Time  
We Were Feeling Fine  
Though We Couldn't Walk A Line  
We Were Alright**_  
  
She thought back on the day when she had first known that she loved him. They were at the old abandoned rail road tracks just outside of town. They laughed and talked about anything and everything. She had wanted to try to walk on the rail road tracks. He held helped her up and held to her hand and she walked the tiny single track. She giggled as she began to fall...right into his arms. That's when she knew. They had looked into each other's eyes and shared their first kiss. From that moment on they were even more inseparable than before. They were in love and they didn't care who knew. She smiled at the memory. It was the first time she had smiled since that day.  
  
_**So Go On  
And Sleep Darling  
Why Don't You Pretend  
We Were Just A Dream   
It's Cool Baby  
It Doesn't Matter Anyway  
Well I'm So Sorry  
Got To The Station A Little Too Late  
Such A Shame  
We Just Missed The Train**  
_  
They had missed their chance at being happy forever, lost in each other's arms the moment he left. Gone forever were him, and her happiness.  
  
_**Oh, Why'd The Train  
Just Pass Us By  
Didn't Anyone See  
We Were Stuck At The Light  
Well We Could've Made It On Time**_  
  
Why had this happened? Didn't the world know they were meant to be together, that one wasn't complete without the other? Their love was passed by, forever gone, but not forgotten. She would always love him and she knew he would too, but she needed him close to her, to feel his hand in hers and his sweet lips on hers. It was almost too much to bare without him. Couldn't the world that took him away from her see this?  
  
_**Yeah  
Darling  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
  
So Go On  
And Sleep Darling  
Why Don't You Pretend  
We Were Just A Dream   
It's Cool Baby  
It Doesn't Matter Anyway  
Well I'm So Sorry  
Got To The Station A Little Too Late  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
  
So Go On  
And Sleep Darling  
Why Don't You Pretend  
We Were Just A Dream   
It's Cool Baby  
It Doesn't Matter Anyway  
Well I'm So Sorry  
Got To The Station A Little Too Late  
Such A Shame  
We Just Missed The Train  
**_  
Lizzie walked around the rail road tracks, the same ones where she had fell into his arms and fell in love, but this time she was all alone. She began to fall but she felt something lift her up. That's when she knew he would always be with her, to protect her, even if he wasn't there physically with her. Lizzie smiled up into the sky, the same color it had been when he told her he had cancer. She knew he was looking down from heaven on her, she would never be alone. She closed her eyes, feeling his presence all around her and whispered into the sky, "I love your Gordo. I always will. Forever."  
  
They may have missed the train but in time they would be together again and this time it would be forever. 


End file.
